Late night confessions
by Doc House
Summary: Sequel to Lyman's Predicament.


TITLE: Late night confessions. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr NOTES: This is the sequel to, Lyman's predicament. Since I got so many reviews, I wrote this part.  
SIX WEEKS LATER  
"I'm drunk," Danny fell into the seat next to Toby. "I can't hold my liquor."  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded, somewhat raising his glass towards him. "This is my sixth Jack Daniels and I'm still coherent."  
  
"We could all be more like you," Danny mumbled as his head fell down on the table. He began snoring shortly thereafter.  
  
"This is what I've been telling everyone," Toby said, not looking or noticing Danny passing out.  
  
"I hate him," Charlie fell down in the seat next to Danny. "I'm not a hating type of guy Toby."  
  
"Okay," Toby said plainly. "Who and what are you talking about?"  
  
"Jean Paul, or whatever the hell he calls himself," Charlie glared at the karaoke machine. "This is our song," He mentioned while the music blared 'Run around Sue'.  
  
"This was your song?" Toby questioned.  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Charlie directed his glare to Toby.  
  
"Nope," Toby quickly turned and looked straight ahead again.  
  
"I'm better looking," Charlie looked down at Danny. "Right?" He said, smacking Danny on the back, causing him to jump forward.  
  
"What?" Danny looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
"What's going on?" Josh walked over with Will. "I beat Will at pool."  
  
"I told you I didn't play well," Will mentioned, finding another chair and dragging it over next to Toby and Charlie.  
  
"I still won," Josh found another chair and pulled it over as well. "What's wrong with Danny?"  
  
"He drank too much," Toby said as Danny fell off his chair and started snoring from the ground.  
  
"He tried to match you, didn't he?" Josh smirked at Toby.  
  
"I'm the leader of all things alcohol."  
  
"I don't drink," Will mentioned. "Not that much anyway." Will pointed at Danny and smirked. "What's up Charlie?"  
  
"I'm plotting the death of Jean Paul," Charlie said seriously and started writing on a napkin. Josh and Will were the only two that looked somewhat worried.  
  
"Is he serous?" Will asked in Toby's direction.  
  
"Probably," Toby shrugged, unconcerned. "What do I care?"  
  
"Seems the moody Toby's back," Josh smirked. "I was getting worried there for a little bit."  
  
"I'm distraught," Toby mentioned. "Everyone that's female that works in the White House seems to be pissed at me."  
  
"Why?" Will asked.  
  
"CJ's pissed because she's CJ. Andy is going through some major hormonal changes that scare the crap even out of me. Ginger and Bonnie got mad when I joked around about their raises, not knowing they were serious. Abby Bartlet is pissed because I blew off a meeting with a woman friend of hers about the NEA. And I think Margaret thinks I stole one of her many cats."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know," Toby shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's several weeks after your night with the Inauguration. They seem to let you have plenty of time before they get pissed," Josh smirked. "I saw Donna again last night." He mentioned.  
  
"That's amazing," Toby nodded. "Being she works for you and all."  
  
"I meant after work, smart ass." He glared.  
  
"I didn't know you were seeing Donna socially," Will smiled. "That's great."  
  
"Thanks," Josh smiled. "I think it's getting serious."  
  
"Speaking of social lives," Charlie spoke up. "What happened to all those women that crowded around you at the Ball?" He grinned in Toby's direction. "Did you get some?"  
  
"No," Toby glared. "I was summoned back to work, remember?"  
  
"That sucks, you didn't get any that night?" Josh asked, almost shocked.  
  
"Shut up," Toby glared. "I'm living with a now six month pregnant woman that is in the middle of the 'I hate men' thing."  
  
"Andy's living with you?" Josh smirked. "Since when?"  
  
"Since I made her," Toby said. "She doesn't take care of herself, I have to do it for her."  
  
"CJ used to have sex with you after major speeches, didn't she?" Josh asked.  
  
"What?" Toby snapped and slapped him.  
  
"Sorry," Josh laughed. "Besides, Danny's passed out. He won't print that information anyway."  
  
"You slept with CJ?" Will asked.  
  
"Josh slept with Donna," Toby said rudely.  
  
"You traitor!" Josh snapped.  
  
"What comes around goes around," Toby glared.  
  
"Congratulations," Will smiled. "So, I'm the only one without a social life."  
  
"You can help me kill a man," Charlie mentioned.  
  
"No thanks," Will coward down in his chair.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is Donna tonight?" Toby asked.  
  
"She's not feeling well, she's home sick. I was going to go over to be with her, but she's throwing up. I just can't handle that," Josh had a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Because you're a man of great stature," Toby patted him on the back and said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm drunk," CJ fell into Toby's lap and fell asleep.  
  
"Has she been here all night?" Toby asked, trying to situate CJ so he could see over her head.  
  
"I think so," Josh said. "She was flirting with some biker guys when I was beating the crap out of Will at pool."  
  
"Toby, can you be my alibi?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Sure," Toby said, still trying to situate CJ. "I should get her home."  
  
"You smell good Toby," CJ mentioned as she buried her face in his chest. "What kind of smell is that?"  
  
"Cheap whiskey," Toby mentioned.  
  
"It's hot," CJ smirked. "Will, you're an attractive man." She looked over at Will.  
  
"Thanks," He said, unsurely. "She must be really out of it."  
  
"She can't drink either," Toby said as he managed to stand and still have hold of CJ while he did so. After a few tries he was standing, and still holding CJ in his arms. She was sprawled out. "CJ, have you gained weight?"  
  
"I'll kill you tomorrow for that one," She mumbled as she finally wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to remain holding her.  
  
"Good night," Toby moaned as he walked slowly out of the bar.  
  
"See ya!" Everyone waived.  
  
"Who gets Danny home?" Will asked.  
  
"Well, you did lose the pool game," Josh shrugged. "Besides, I'm going to be a man and go see Donna."  
  
"Thanks," Will moaned as Josh ran out. "Charlie, can you stop the plotting of murder and help me carry him to the car?"  
  
"Sure," Charlie moaned and put the napkin in his pocked and put his coat on. "I'll get the left side."  
  
Will and Charlie literally dragged Danny outside to the car and tossed him in the back seat.  
  
DONNA'S HOUSE  
  
"Kill me," Donna moaned from the floor in the bathroom. She was sitting, resting her back against the wall next to her toilet. She has been there all night.  
  
"Donnatella!" Josh bellowed through the apartment.  
  
"In here!" She yelled. She waited until he barged in and looked down at her. "Hey."  
  
"You look like hell," He mentioned.  
  
"Thanks Josh," She glared. "I can't stop throwing up."  
  
"Maybe you should go to the doctor," Josh mentioned.  
  
"I did," Donna rolled her eyes. "Remember, I went this morning."  
  
"Oh right, sorry." Josh moaned. "What did he say?"  
  
"Well, there's a bit of a problem." She mentioned as she stood up and dropped the toilet seat down and sat on it. "He found something."  
  
"The flu?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A cold?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Um, something screwy with your woman cycle or something?" Josh asked, shrugging.  
  
"I haven't had a problem with that for six weeks Josh," Donna mentioned, hoping he'd catch on. But no luck.  
  
"Well, so that can't be it," Josh moaned and leaned against the wall. "Don't you have that problem once a month?"  
  
"I haven't had one in six weeks Josh," Donna said again, awaiting him to finally realize what she was saying.  
  
"You might want to get that checked out too then," Josh mentioned. "The woman doctor would be the one you want to talk to."  
  
"Thanks Josh," Donna moaned and rested her face in her hands. "I'll be seeing a lot of her in the next nine months."  
  
"Good, that should be enough time to fix whatever problem you have."  
  
"Oh dear God, I can't do this anymore!" Donna snapped. "Josh, I'm pregnant!"  
  
Josh sort of stood there for a moment before responding. "With what?" He mumbled.  
  
"I'm assuming it's a baby," Donna moaned and watched Josh's facial expression change by the second.  
  
"Baby." Josh said, incoherently. "Like a little baby?"  
  
"Yes," She nodded. "Josh, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect this was going to happen."  
  
"It's mine," He said, looking straight ahead. "As in my baby?"  
  
"Yes," Donna nodded. "It's yours."  
  
There was another moment of silence, this time because Josh had started pacing around the bathroom that wasn't that big in the first place.  
  
"Say something," Donna said loudly. "I need you to say something."  
  
"Baby." Josh said again, and again was incomprehensible. "Baby."  
  
"I think we covered that," Donna smiled and walked over to him. Josh watched with wide eyes, as she grew closer to him. "I'm sorry Josh."  
  
"Don't be sorry," Josh finally said sternly. "We're going to have a baby," He finally smiled for the first time after being told the news.  
  
"Yes," She nodded.  
  
"Excellent!" He smiled again and got down on both knees and faced Donna's stomach. "You're going to have so much fun little baby." He said, causing Donna to laugh. "This is excellent," He kept saying, planting small kissed on her stomach.  
  
THE END 


End file.
